


Foxhole Court Fanvid

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [56]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxhole Court Andreil fanvid to song Real by Years & Years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxhole Court Fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find an actor with enough footage to vid from with red hair/blue eyes so I went with the Nico fancast for the first part of the books (brown hair/brown eyes). On Nora's tumblr she mentioned that she thought of Toby for Andrew so that's what I went with! Most of the sport is a Iroquois vs Canada World Championships of Indoor Lacrosse.


End file.
